<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And I’ll Be With You by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768300">And I’ll Be With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines'>MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargirl (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barbara being team mom, Beth pining, F/M, Fluff, Sick Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth goes to the Dugan-Whitmore house for snacks after school, but her favourite JSA member is out of commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Chapel &amp; Barbara Whitmore, Beth Chapel &amp; Rick Tyler, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And I’ll Be With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Beth leaned her bike against the side of Courtney’s house. The door was unlocked and she could hear Courtney, Yolanda, Mike and Mrs. Whitmore from the foyer as she unsnapped the buckle of her helmet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They all stopped whatever conversation they were having about their favourite power ranger when she walked in to greet her. She waved back, looking around for the obvious missing person. She tried to play it cool but he hasn’t answered her texts and his car was parked so she knew he had to be somewhere. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Where’s Rick?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Courtney pointed to the couch that Sir Justin used to live on for a while. “He had a migraine or something. He’s sleeping it off.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Beth left her helmet on her usual chair and made a beeline for the Whitmore-Dugan family room. The lights were dimmed and there was a damp facecloth over Rick’s head. The sight made her heart ache. If she’d had known he wasn’t feeling well earlier in the day, she would’ve walked him to the nurse. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She hovered behind the couch, resting her hands against the top cushion with baited breath, watching Rick sleep. His eyelids flickered, which was good. She’d hate to see him in so much pain that he couldn’t even sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Beth looked to the right where her friends were eating their snacks at the table. She knew she should leave Rick alone and join them, but somehow she couldn’t will herself to go. Slowly, she dared to reach down to rake through his hair. He looked so tired. Was his head hurting all day? Beth spent at least half of their lunch period talking to him uninterrupted. She felt bad now. He never used to tell her to shut up even before they were friends, back when she knew he wanted to. She always wondered why. He should’ve today. It would’ve hurt her at first, because Rick had never been particularly good at being sensitive with his phrasing, but if he wasn’t feeling well then maybe he should’ve shut her up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Courtney’s mom crept in, placing a bowl of fruit by the side table for Beth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I gave him some extra strength acetaminophen,” she told her. “It should pass soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Beth nodded, and continued to massage his scalp. He shifted in his sleep to lean into it, so she knew it wasn’t bothering him. “I know it’s not really my place to ask, but could he sleep over with your family tonight?” She dreaded what would happen if Rick had to deal with his uncle when his head hurt. With his car parked in the driveway, she didn’t even want him to get behind the wheel until she knew with certainty he was better. “I don’t think it’s safe for him to go home.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, Pat and I already talked about it. He went to find the air mattress for Mike’s bedroom.” Barbara gave her a gentle smile. “You really like him, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Beth inhaled sharply. She supposed they all knew. Beth knew. Even Chuck did. But it was different hearing it out loud. “Yeah,” she said quietly and took her hand away. “Is that strange?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not at all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Should I tell him?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mrs. Whitmore folded her arms over her chest. “It’s up to you, honey. However way he might feel, I know that boy treasures you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Those words ignited something in Beth as Mrs. Whitmore returned to Yolanda and Court. For all she knew it was important to be honest with others about her feelings, something held her back from telling Rick about what she’d do for him. They’ve known each other for so long without ever actually knowing each other. And now, in the span of a few short months, the connection forged between them through the JSA has made it seem like they were bound for life. Still, she knew telling Rick right now would be premature. Not because she was nervous of how he’d react or if the way they shared everything with each other first before Courtney and Yolanda would change if he knew her secret. Beth wasn’t sure why. Maybe because everything now, new and familiar, even pining for Rick was easier now that she wasn’t completely by herself in the world. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But Rick was sleeping and he was here on the couch with a migraine. For now, in this quiet moment, Beth will let herself have this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She changed the facecloth over his forehead for a warmer compress in the guest bathroom, and returned with it, trying to remember the tips her mom would use for her when she’d read too much in the car and felt her brain pounding between her ears. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When Beth knelt in front of him to fold the washcloth under his hairline, he woke up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Beth?” He still sounded like he was hurting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah,” she answered softly. “Do you need something?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He never opened his eyes, but he put his hand on her arm. He didn’t say anything for a moment. Beth sort of just stayed still without breathing, but then he sighed and dropped his hand back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She took a venturing guess. “Do you want me to sit with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Another long moment dragged on. She regretted saying that, making things awkward when Rick wasn’t feeling well. She knew what he was like. He probably wanted to be left alone. She tried getting up but he reached for her again. For the strongest person she knows, it was gentlest of touches. Still, it worked, tugging at her heartstrings. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He did want her to stay. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He lifted his elbows up so she could squeeze in, and he settled his head back against her lap. She reached over for the snacks to eat some grapes and put her feet up on the coffee table, only because she saw Mike do it before without getting reprimanded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rick sighed softly, and Beth found herself playing with his hair again. She glanced back at Yolanda and Courtney who were both not so secretly spying on her with identical “awwww” faces. Or actually—Yolanda scrunched up her nose. Maybe hers was “ewww”.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Beth ignored the embarrassment from her friends. It was worth it when Courtney later drew a blanket from the corner and covered them. Yolanda was with her, handing over a can of Sprite with a straw.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Here,” she said. </span>Yolanda has claimed she doesn’t believe in love anymore, or at least, not for kids their age. But she stopped to level Beth with a look that suggested otherwise. </p><p class="p3">“Wouldn’t want you getting dehydrated too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk i was feeling soft</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>